Its Kind Of A Long Story
by CookieManiac
Summary: Rei just moved in with her aunt because her parents had divorced. She has made friends and enmies, but had no idea whats coming for her. New school. New guys. New enimies. New friends. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1: NEWBIE

_** Chapter One**_

Mom and dad have divorced a year ago… I was in great depression for a while I'm just so happy I moved to live with my aunt. One thing for sure though is if you move you have to start allover again. New friends, new school, new relationships, new people its all just coming in. I can't believe tomorrow is my first day at school.

I took a look around. This neighborhood is pretty big. I went through these two white doors into a store.

"Welcome to my store, what can I do for you?" he said.

" huh? Oh Hi. And nothing, thank you." I replied.

"Wait, you look extremely familiar." the guy said.

What the hell? This guy I've never met before said I look familiar, should I be curious?

"I don't think I've ever seen you before, you must've mistaken me for some else." I said.

"I don't think I could mistaken someone has beautiful has you."

I could feel myself blushing. "Thank you…" I don't know what to say.

"Were you at the fair yesterday?" he said.

"Yes I was, now that I think about it you do look familiar." I say.

"What's you name?"

"My name is Rei" I said. "as in polite, How about you?" I continued.

"Why what a lovely name, my name is Leigh"

"haha thank you, again."

I found myself staring at him. I examined him carefully he has black hair, brown eyes, a Victorian style outfit. He looked so sophisticated and well like a gentleman. I liked that. It grew akward so I decided to make an excuse.

"I got to go but nice meeting you Leigh." I said and quickly left.

I started walking and heard the most deepest but strong voice. I had to follow it, just had too. I was around the new school I was going to attend tomarrow. Sweet Amoris High School. There were a lot of windows. In this one room I saw a blonde haired guy with gold glowing eyes he was deeply attractive, he has a clip board in his hand and he was speaking. There were other people in the room. Im guessing it's a club or meeting. I was staring and listening to what he was saying. That's when he caught me. He looked at me and waved then he smiled. I blushed and waved.

I started walking home because it was getting dark. As I was walking a red haired guy came running towards me . WTH? He fell on top of me and I was hurt. From my neck down it hurt. OWW. I asked him why he was running and he said " I'm sorry for falling on you". He helped me up and kept running. What just happened? Why was that guy running? Then a few seconds later some sparks grew around me and I fell. I woke up in my bedroom.

"Your awake!" my aunt hugs me.

"What happened" I say in confusion.

"I kept calling you and calling you and you wouldn't pick up so I tracked your phone and found you fainted on the ground. It was a nightmare. Are you okay? "

"Yeah I guess. Thank you."

"What happened before?" she asked.

" Well some guy fell on top of me because he was running a way from something or some I guess. Than when he left a few seconds later white glowing sparks filled the air. It made me feel light-headed and I fainted I think."

That sounds crazy. I decided to tell my aunt something else.

"Im kidding I fainted because I thought I saw a ghost."

"Okay, sweetie." She left the room and came back with some soup, she handed it to me and after I was finished she took the bowl and hugged me good night.

What a day its only my first week and I've fainted because of some white sparks, saw a extremely hot guy and met a fashionable clothing store owner. I sound crazy. I'm so glad I have school tomarrow!

**AUTHORS NOTE: So what do you think of the first chapter? Leave reviews and suggestions! Thank you for reading I hope you read the next one lol. XD**


	2. Chapter 2: First day

**Warning: Some things in here are not for children to read.**

**Chapter Two**

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! I woke up to my alarm clock. It was 6:30am. Oh My Gosh today's my first day at Sweet Amoris High School. I'm ready bring it on! I ruffled through my drawer looking for something cute to wear. Maybe even sexy. Who knows, Maybe I can see that hot blonde guy at school. I'll be so happy if I run into him. I eventually found something to wear. I put on black tank top with a red side shirt on top, black skinny jeans and black flats. I also wore a long gray owl necklace and a red Forever 21 ring. I chose to wear red because it's a bold eye-catching color. I walked to school considering it was 10 minutes by walk. I got to see the town some more. Its so pretty in day light. When I got to school it was 7:52. I still got eight minutes.

Squee! I just saw the blonde haired guy walk buy. Boy did he look cute. He was wearing uniform. He winked at me! Ahh! Don't panic. It's just a little wink. Don't panic Rei.

I continued waiting for the bell to ring while listening to the sounds of crickets and bird whistles. BBRRIINNGG! BBRRIINNGG! _HOLY CRAP! That was loud!_ I rushed inside, I realized I don't have my schedule. I go in to a room that says

Student Council across the door.

"Hello, anyone in here?" I said. I see the blonde haired guy in there! He turned around.

"Hi." He replies. "Hey? Did I see you yesterday walking sitting on the bench?"

"Yes. Lol that was me!" I say blushing mildly.

"Haha, What do you need? Um…"

"Sorry I should've introduced myself. I'm Rei."

"Nathaniel." He puts out his hand and grabs on to mine shaking it.

"I need my schedule. It appears I've never gotten it." I say getting serious.

He quickly goes through a bunch of papers.

"That's bicultural, I can't find your name, What's your last name?"

"Cruz." I said quickly.

"It says you need to pay your registration fee its 25$, you can't go to class until you pay."

Ugh! How could I forget? I'm such an idiot!

" k." I look in my book bag for my wallet and take out 25$. Nathaniel grabs it from me and puts it in a envelop.

"You can't start today because we need to make your schedule. You'll get it in a couple hours in the mean time you can look around the school." He hands me a visitors class, I grab it lightly.

"Thank you, Nathaniel." I said firmly.

"No problem. If you ever need a tour I'm your guy."

"Haha okay. I'll keep that in mind." I smiled and waved.

I have a couple hours to go around the whole entire school. Wow this is going to be fun. First up courtyard! I look around. It was nice: Trees, a bench, flowers and a whole lot of space. Suddenly

Something stopped me. I spun around to see a red haired kid. He looked surprise. Although I didn't know why. _Could it be? The person who pushed me and helped me up. No… I don't know I wish I would have seen his face!_

"Hi. Do you remember me? Are you new?" He said. It was most definite the guy that pushed me!

"uh.. yeah! Of course you pushed me and ran!"

"Phh. I helped you up! My names Castiel and what might yours be?"

"Rei" I said turning red. _He was mildly cute. I might fall for him._

Just then he took out a cigarette. _He smokes. He curses. He's a bad influence I like that. Lol I'm so bad._ I take out my cigarettes and he smirks at me. We smoke together. Yup…..

"Come with me Rei."

I follow him up. He takes me to the roof top. The view was incredible. You could see all the stores, houses and cars. Castiel looked happy too.

"Wow, thank you for showing me this incredible view!" I exclaimed.

"No prob Rei. Let me know if you want me to show you around."

We talked about what kinds of music we like, which was the same and then I went downstairs. All of a sudden I bumped into a guy with white hair, he had a bathroom pass. He had one orange eye and one green eye. I thought that was very cool. I loved the way his white hair went on his face. He was wearing Victorian button up, a green bow tie, jeans and Victorian style shoes.

He's kind of cute…. :3

"I'm so sorry!" I said with innocent eyes.

"No I'm so sorry to bump into such a beautiful girl. What's you name love?" _He called me 'love' !_

"

My names Rei and how about you?" I said.

"My names Lysander."

I noticed him staring at my eyes then he looked down at me looking at what I was wearing I guess. He was observing me. _Please think my outfits nice!_

" I like your name, it is totally you!"

I blushed "Thank you Lysander."

He then told me to sit with him at lunch with him and his friend: Castiel. _Castiel! Omg I'm going to sit with castile! _I told him sure and then we went our separate ways. Then I heard my names on the announcements. REI CRUZ PLZ REPOST TO THE STUDENT CUNCIL ROOM.

I started walking to the student council room when I saw…..

**Authors note: Thank you for reading and your reviews its very helpful! I think this chapter came out a lot better then the first one. Please tell me what you think. I love feed back!**


End file.
